If Only
by Peggywolf14
Summary: I love the Spyro games and I LOVE SpyroxEmber!In the game Ember has a huge crush on Spyro that he doesn't exactly return, but what if one day he goes too far? Enjoy!


Spyro sprawled out on the cool grass. His eyes were growing heavier by the second as tiredness over came him. It had been a rough couple of weeks. He had traveled around the world once again in order to save it, but this time from the evil former dragon elder, Red. It was a sunny day; the wind blew against Spyro's face, cooling him off from the un-natural warmth he was feeling. His eyes were heavy and Spyro let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Spyro? Spyro? Come on buddy, get up!" Sparx, Spyro's little yellow dragon fly, pulled at the purple dragon's wings with his teeth. Spyro moaned and rolled over.

"Come on!" Sparx continued his attempt to wake his friend.

Spyro finally sat up and glared at the dragonfly. "What?!"

But before Sparx could answer another voice came from further off, "Spyro?!"

Spyro's eyes grew wide. "Oh no..."

A small pink dragon came bounding from over the hill. Ember moved her tiny legs as fast as they would carry her. Spyro sat up quickly and made an attempt to run for it, but was too late. The little Ember skidded to a stop in front of the purple dragon, a huge smile on her face.

"Spyro, come on! The Professor told me to find you and bring you to the lab!" Ember explained quickly, gasping for breath in between words.

"Umm...uh...okay?" Spyro tiredly followed Ember, who seemed oddly excited about something. They walked through the Dragon Realms and past Moneybags' Shop. Next to it sat a bright pink gem. Spyro stopped and studied it closely.

"It's a Ruby Gem!" Ember stated eagerly. "You know what that would look good on?" She asked, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Spyro looked up from the gem at the pink dragon. It wasn't really a question considering he already knew the answer. "Uh..." Spyro stuttered his words, not really wanting to answer.

"An engament ring." Ember smile grew bigger and she snuggled closer to Spyro.

"Uh..." Spyro raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "Didn't you say that The Professor wanted to see me?" He was really uncomfortable now. 'Only a few more steps and we'll be at the lab.' Spyro thought, looking over at the Professor's place, wanting to just dash over there as quickly as he could.

Ember sighed, "Oh yeah..." She reluctantly stepped away from Spyro and continued her way to the large oval shaped doors.

"Spyro! There you are!" The Professor greeted them the second the two young dragons entered. "Thank you for bringing him Ember." He added to the pink female.

"You're welcome!" She said happily and sat down close to Spyro, a little too close for him. He shifted uncomfortably and waited. The Professor turned his back to them and started pressing a series of buttons on a large circular machine. Growing impatient, Spyro broke the silence.

"Um...why did you want me?"

"Oh, oh right!" The Professor turned to look at Spyro, "I need you to go through the Dragon Realms and find me 5 Ruby Gems." He explained and then went back to his invention.

Spyro sat there, confused. "That's what you wanted me for?" he finally asked.

"Yup!" The Professor said over his shoulder. Spyro cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay." He shrugged and walked towards the exit.

"Can I go with?!" Ember blurted out, stopping Spyro in his tracks.

"Please say no, please say no..." he mumbled to himself.

"You won't be leaving the realms so go ahead." The Professor waved them off and continued to work.

Ember squealed happily and ran to Spyro's side. The purple dragon sighed and turned to his new "travel partner" as the pink dragon so put it only a few seconds before. He looked at her nervously and then turned to Sparx, who only shrugged. Spyro sighed once again and walked out of the lab, followed by an enthusiastic Ember.

The two small dragons walked over to the Ruby Gem that was sitting next to Moneybags' Shop. Spyro sniffed it a few times. He then tried to lift it but nothing happened.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" He placed a claw on the pink colored jewel and looked into it.

"Let me show you!" Ember stood next to him. She opened up the locket that hung from the golden necklace that Ember wore. The Ruby Gem glowed brightly and quickly shot into the locket, startling Spyro. "That's why I have to come with you. So far I'm the only one that can carry these things." Ember stated to the confused dragon. "Or at least my necklace is." She giggled and trotted off.

Spyro looked from the spot where the Ruby Gem had been and then at the pink figure that was trotting away, still looking confused. "I'm really not looking forward to this." He said to Sparx.

"Neither am I." the yellow dragon fly sighed. Spyro ran to catch up with Ember. She was half way to the Nursery doors by the time he reached her.

"Hello Nanny!" Ember greeted as they entered.

"Hi." Spyro said sleepily. His tiredness was really taking a toll on the purple dragon.

"Why hello dears! What brings you here?" Nanny asked as she placed a pink dragon egg into a small hay filled crib.

"We have to find 5 Ruby Gems for The Professor!" Ember told the larger pink colored dragon.

"Oh I've seen a few of those. They're very beautiful." Nanny told the younger ones.

"Can you tell us where any are?" Spyro asked. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could get some sleep and away from Ember.

--------------------------------

"Only one more..." Sparx whispered the Spyro. The three had been all over the Dragon Realms and had managed to find four of these Ruby Gems. And through the whole trip, Ember kept dropping hints on getting married and that Spyro really liked her. Along with getting far too close to him for the purple dragons comfort.

Other than when Spyro and Ember were younger, he never really spent a whole lot of time, or at least was forced to spend a whole lot of time without being able to run or make up and excuse about having to leave, with her. But now Ember was really getting on his nerves. He was exhausted and she wouldn't leave him alone.

"So...what do want to do after this?" Ember asked, snuggling close to Spyro.

"Uh...sleep." he responded and backed away from her a little. Ember giggled. "Ah, silly. I know you want to do something with me, 'cause you really like me." She said with an innocent smile. Spyro groaned and continued walking.

It had been about half an hour and they still couldn't find that last Ruby Gem, and Ember was pushing the last button that Spyro had. Then something pink caught his eye.

"There it is!" He shouted excitedly and ran over to the last of the 5 gems. Ember bounded after, followed by Sparx. Spyro stood by it impatiently as it sucked into Ember's locket. Once it was in he made a dash towards the lab. "Come on let's go!"

"Wait!" Ember stopped him, "Don't you wanna do something first?" She gave him her big puppy dog eyes.

Spyro didn't know why, but he finally burst. He was tired from his long journey, his powers hadn't returned yet, and Ember had been bugging him since she woke him up from his much needed nap. The purple dragon started yelling, something he never really did to anyone other than the bad guys he fought. "I don't want to do anything with you! I want to sleep! I have been doing something all stick'in day!"

Ember was taken back. He had never screamed at her before this. She felt the hot tears burning in her eyes, but Spyro continued,

"I _don't like you_! Don't you get that?!" Spyro was breathing heavily. His chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. Ember shook her head slowly. She took another step back and Spyro saw what he had just done. "Wait...I...I'm so..." Spyro started to apologize but Ember wasn't listening. She turned and ran towards the beach shore. Spyro hung his head and sighed, "Oh man..."

-----------------------------------

Spyro slowly walked into the beach's shore. The sand felt cool on his claws as he trudged through, looking for the little pink female dragon. The sun was setting in the sky, causing it to be many shades of pink, orange, purple, and yellow. Sparx stopped flying as they entered the beach.

"You need to talk alone." He said to his friend. Spyro sighed deeply and hung his head. He walked through the sandy shore, searching for Ember. Then he heard a sniffle sound from his left.

There she was, sitting on a hill of sand, staring at the multicolored sky above. Spyro slowly approached her and said her name, "Ember?" but she turned her head away from him.

"Ember, look...I didn't mean what I said," Spyro took small steps up the hill towards the pink dragon. "I'm just tired and...I've been half way around the world."

"Sure, but that only made you say what you really feel about me." Ember sniffed again and looked back up at the sky. Spyro sighed and climbed fully up the sand hill.

"I don't hate you," he started, sitting next to Ember, who turned her head away from him. "I'm just...I'm just not ready for any kind of relationship yet. I still don't even understand girls." Ember let out a small giggle at Spyro's last comment. The purple dragon smiled; at least he made her laugh.

"But you don't like me like me?" Ember asked, turning her gaze to Spyro.

"I'm not ready to like like anyone just yet." He responded.

Ember smiled, "Okay, I forgive you." Spyro smiled back. The two little dragons turned to look at the setting sun in front of them. Ember looked at Spyro through the corner of her eye and started giggling.

"What?" Spyro asked, looking at her confused.

"Oh...nothing." She giggled again and looked back at the sky.

-------------------------------------

"Where are they?" The Professor scuttled through the Dragon Realms followed closely by Elder Tomas. Professor was worried about Spyro and Ember, he had sent them out at least seven hours ago and they never returned. He had asked Elder Tomas to help him find the two small dragons.

"Where did you send them again?" Elder Tomas asked.

"Anywhere! But I said that they only had to stay in the Dragon Realms!" Professor ran faster as they approached the beach. Elder Tomas sighed and followed after as quickly as his old legs would carry him. They both slowly made their way through the sand.

"I think I see them." Elder Tomas held his hand above his eyes so he could see better against the sun that was barley poking above the ocean. Professor walked closer to the sandy hill. He could see two forms bundled close together, When he got closer he could tell that one was purple and the other was pink.

Spyro and Ember were both sound asleep. Spyro's body rose up and down as he breathed. Ember's head was resting atop his neck and Spyro's tail was draped over her side. The purple dragon let out a small snore that caused Ember to stir, but neither awoke. Both little dragons looked at peace as they slept in each other's warmth.

"Awe, aren't they cute together?" Elder Tomas sighed. He leaned on his staff and watched the young dragons. He looked down at where the Professor was standing, but he wasn't there. The little mole was hurrying over to the sleeping dragons.

"Where are you going?" Elder Tomas whispered to The Professor as he hurried after him.

"I need to get my Ruby Gems."

Elder Tomas groaned and picked The Professor up with his staff. "It can wait."

"Hey, put me down!" The mole struggled to get away, his little arms and feet thrashing through the air. Elder Tomas just kept walking back to the lab, leaving Spyro and Ember where they were.

Spyro let out a long sigh. He opened his eyes a little and looked out at the darkening sky and then at Ember, who was contently sleeping by him. The purple dragon smiled and let sleep take over him again.

-------------------------------------THE END

**A/N: **That was really long, wasn't it? I didn't want it to be more than one chapter, forcing it to be a long oneshot (if you want to call it that) I love SpyroxEmber so I just had to write this. I'm planning on writing another Spyro/Ember fic so please tell me how this one was. I think that Spyro was a little OOC at some points; I don't know…Please Read & Review

Also I haven't finished Spyro: A Hero's Tail and that's the only thing I've seen Ember in, so if I got something wrong it's because I don't know how the game ends yet.


End file.
